


Sunshine

by DarkSaori



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: M/M, Mac and Cheese, NKOTB - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: Era uma calorosa tarde em Boston e um casal caminhava de mãos dadas até uma árvore de copa cheia, os raios de Sol atingindo os seus corpos e lhes causando uma quentura gostosa e suave. Estavam apaixonados e a forma com que se olhavam vez ou outra denunciava isso.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, amores, tudo bem? Finalmente terminei essa fic curtinha e trouxe para vocês porque estou trabalhando muito, sem tempo para nada. Estou aproveitando meus 2 dias de folga para atualizar meu perfil, espero que gostem e que tenham uma ótima leitura <3  
> Curtam esse Mac and Cheese, pois são as coisas mais preciosas que vocês lerão hoje <3
> 
> Um beijo!
> 
> \- Saori

Era uma calorosa tarde em Boston e um casal caminhava de mãos dadas até uma árvore de copa cheia, os raios de Sol atingindo os seus corpos e lhes causando uma quentura gostosa e suave. Estavam apaixonados e a forma com que se olhavam vez ou outra denunciava isso.  
Ao chegarem, soltaram as mãos suavemente, sorrindo, e Joey se sentou com a coluna ereta, encostando no tronco da árvore. Donnie deitou-se no colo do namorado, sorrindo para ele com os seus olhos pequenos, logo os fechando, ronronando baixinho com o cafuné que os dedos pequenos de Joey o presentearam.  
— Tão gostoso esse cafuné, Joey-Joe. — suspirou Donnie, os lábios desenhados em um pequeno e sincero sorriso, aproveitando aquele momento ao máximo.  
— Você sempre me diz isso. — respondeu Joey sorrindo bobo para o mais velho, apreciando aquelas feições que tanto amava, penteando os cabelos lisos e muito ruivos com todo o carinho e cuidado, a maciez deles lhe causando imenso prazer e satisfação. — Seu cabelo é tão macio...  
— Obrigado. — riu. — Fico feliz das minhas três horas de SPA estarem dando resultado.  
— Não brinque comigo, você não passa esse tempo todo se cuidando!  
— Realmente, não passo mesmo. — disse Donnie abrindo os olhos calmamente, fitando o namorado, encantado pelo rostinho ainda infantil, os cachinhos emoldurando o mesmo. — Já disse que te amo hoje? Que você é o namorado mais lindo e incrível do mundo todo?  
— Já, mas amo quando repete isso. — Joey sorriu de tal forma que suas bochechas se tornaram maiores, fazendo com que Donnie não resistisse e as acariciasse e apertasse em seguida. — Você não perde mesmo o hábito de fazer isso.  
— Eu amo suas bochechinhas, eu te amo por inteiro. Você cresceu tanto e ao mesmo tempo continua o mesmo pequenino que conheci. — disse nostálgico, perdendo-se em lembranças enquanto olhava para Joey.  
— Parece que já faz uns vinte anos, não é? Eu te amo, Donnie. Sabe que só fiquei na banda por sua causa, não sabe? Ninguém me queria por perto.  
— Os garotos estavam chapados de maconha, eu tenho certeza. Como não iam gostar de uma coisinha fofa como você? E sim, eu sei que foi por minha causa. Eu sabia que teria que insistir com você, não poderia te deixar ir embora sem tentar. — suspirou, encantado. — Foi a melhor coisa que fiz na vida.  
Joey sentiu suas bochechas queimarem e esperou que o mais velho não percebesse, mas já era tarde demais. Donnie sempre sabia de tudo o que tinha a ver com ele.  
— Ei, o que foi? Por que está tão corado?  
— Por nada, é só que... — suspirou, sem jeito. — Parece até brincadeira quando penso que insistiu em mim de verdade, que sentiu em seu coração que devia fazer isso. Eu só... Eu não consigo explicar, o que sinto é maravilhoso. Você é perfeito para mim.  
Donnie não se conteve e sorriu largo, levantando-se calmamente e encarando o pequeno nos olhos.  
— Eu te amo demais, meu amor, jamais deixaria que fosse embora. Eu sabia que era especial e que só precisava de uma chance. Além disso, você era muito novinho, era normal se assustar com as situações. Claro que os garotos não foram muito legais, mas tudo ficou bem, eles te adoram. Me dá um beijo?  
Joey perdeu-se naqueles olhos tão lindos e claros, fechando os seus olhos e aproximando o rosto do de Donnie, que fez o mesmo, colando seus lábios timidamente, o beijo calmamente tomando corpo e tornando-se mais intenso e profundo, um beijo de língua delicioso, os braços do mais velho já o abraçando e o puxando mais para si, arrancando ofegos de ambos.  
Com Donnie era tudo rápido e intenso e Joey constantemente se perdia, mas o amava tanto que aos poucos se adequava ao seu ritmo e o ensinava também a ser mais maleável e a usufruir da intensidade de Joey.  
Assim que terminaram o beijo, ambos abriram os olhos e sorriram, encantados com aquele momento, com tudo o que sentiam quando estavam juntos. Aqueles raios de Sol contra os cabelos tão claros de Donnie o faziam parecer um anjo, um anjo que Joey sentia orgulho e felicidade em ter com ele.  
— Eu te amo, meu Joey-Joe. Nunca mude o seu jeitinho, quero que você seja eternamente assim. — disse Donnie divertido e apaixonado, os seus pequenos olhos encarando Joey com todo o amor e carinho do mundo.  
— Eu também te amo, meu Donnie-Donnie. Mas como assim? — indagou o mais novo visivelmente confuso.  
— Assim, fofinho, lindo, encantador. — sorriu sem mostrar os dentes, admirando o pequeno. — Não consigo definir o quanto eu te amo.  
— Estamos empatados então, meu amor. Continue sempre lindo e fofo que você vai longe, quem sabe eu até me case com você. — falou Joey sorrindo largo, os seus dentes muito brancos à mostra para que Donnie e mais quem passasse por ali vissem. — Eu te amo, te amo muito, seu bobo.  
— Oh, me acha bobo? Estou levando a sério o que me disse! — disse Donnie tão agitado que Joey não conseguiu acompanha-lo.  
O viu virar-se e se ajeitar sentado, tirando um dos anéis que usava em seu dedo anelar, pegando a mão de Joey e a segurando, pondo o anel em seu dedo anelar.  
— O que está fazendo, amor?  
— Meu pequeno, eu te declaro meu marido!  
— É o quê?  
— Joey-Joe, você me aceita? — indagou Donnie com os olhos brilhando, esperando a resposta do pequeno.  
Parecia uma brincadeira boba, mas qualquer um que os visse perceberia a seriedade nos olhos de Donnie e a felicidade de Joey em responde-lo.  
— Claro que aceito, aceito hoje e sempre! — e se jogou nos braços do mais velho, que o abraçou e beijou bem gostoso, ambos caindo no chão. — E você me aceita, Donnie-Donnie? — indagou por cima de Donnie, rindo com ele.  
— Não precisava nem me perguntar isso, claro que aceito! Te aceito eternamente, meu pequenino lindo. — esticou o pescoço e beijou o pequeno novamente, ambos perdendo-se em meio às suas línguas e desejo.  
— Meu lindo, você é o meu raio de Sol! — Joey disse enquanto tomava os lábios de Donnie para mais um beijo gostoso, ao qual foi correspondido prontamente.  
— E você é o próprio Sol, sem você eu não existiria!  
— Como consegue ser tão fofo? Af, eu te amo! Somos um só.  
— Somos um só, amor da minha vida, meu lindinho. Sempre meu Joey-Joe, tão pequeno descendo a rua...  
— E você o meu Donnie-Donnie jogando bola no parque... — disse Joey todo amoroso, recebendo um abraço gostoso do mais velho.  
— Mas eu não estava jogando bola no parque, amor!  
— Não importa, eu te amo!  
— Eu te amo mais, neném.  
E por lá permaneceram, entre beijos e carinhos, até o Sol se pôr, não se importando com mais nada além do amor.


End file.
